Improvement is desired in the construction of engines or the like that generate steam from water fed into the engine. Conventional engines or like devices that convert liquid water to steam are inefficient in terms of their energy use.
The present disclosure relates to more energy efficient engine structures configured to inject liquid water in a controlled to promote the formation of cavitation bubbles within the injected water, and to impact the injected water onto an impact surface of an impact chamber to crush the cavitation bubbles to generate very high pressure superheated steam that can be used to generate electricity or otherwise harnessed as an energy output.